wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Australian Birds/Transcript
Murray: Hi! (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Greg: I'm Greg. Murray: I'm ready. Jeff: I'm ready. Anthony: I'm ready. Greg: I'm ready. Are you ready? Murray: Well... (with others) Let's wiggle! (Shot transition to the song: The Monkey Dance) Wiggles & Captain Feathersword: (singing) We're gonna do the monkey (Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!) Do the monkey (Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!) Monkey, monkey (Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!) That's alright Do the elephant (Brrrrr!) Do the elephant (Brrrrr!) Do the elephant (Brrrrr!) That's alright Jump to the front and back (Oo-oo ah-ah! Brrrrr!) Jump to the front and back (Oo-oo ah-ah! Brrrrr!) Jump to the front and back (Oo-oo ah-ah!) That's alright. Now do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) Do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) Tiger, tiger, (Rawwwr!) That's alright. Jump to the front and back (Oo-oo ah-ah! Brrrrr!) Jump to the front and back (Oo-oo ah-ah! Brrrrr!) Jump to the front and back (Oo-oo ah-ah!) That's alright. We're gonna do the monkey. (Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!) Do the monkey. (Oo-oo ah-ah! Oo-oo ah-ah!) Do the elephant. (Brrrrr!) The tiger, tiger. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy visited a wildlife park to see some Australian birds) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, Dorothy the Dinosaur visited some Australian animals. Let's cross now and see where Dorothy the Dinosaur went to the birds. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about the wildlife park with these Australian birds) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg. And hello, everybody. We've come to see some Australian birds. Look! Here are some emus. Look! There's a kookaburra. Fairy penguins. They're having some fish. They've got a pool. I don't suppose they can fly? Kids: No! Boy: Only birds can. Man: Who knows what this bird's called? Girl #1: Tawny frogmouth owl. Man: That's right. No, it's not an owl, just a tawny frogmouth. He's being very friendly, isn't he? Not trying to fly away or anything. Girl #2: What's his name? Man: We just call him Tawny. Dorothy: Well, that was fun! But we'd better go now. So it's back to you, Greg. Goodbye! (Shot transition to Greg heard an Australian bird called a kookaburra) Greg: Mmm. Excellent report. Thank you, Dorothy. Captain Feathersword: (making kookaburra sounds) Greg: At least someone finds it amusing. Anyway, let's cross now to our good old buddy Captain Feathersword with the weather. Captain Feathersword: (holding his weathersword) Thanks, Greg. Ahoy there, me hearties. Well, we;ve has some strange weather of late, but my magic weathersword tells me that we're in a for a beautiful day today with a jump of frogs. A jump of frogs? What's a jump of frogs? Whoa! Wow! (laughs) (Song:Weather, Weather, Weather then a jump of frogs falling through the sky & landed down to the ground) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Bouncy, bouncy! (laughs) Back to you, Greg. Greg: Thank you, Captain. A jump of frogs, hey? Where did you come from? (frog croaks) Penrith? (laughs) Anyway, speaking of jumping, let's see what's happening at the sports report down at the gym, where there's some amazing mini-tramp action. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are jumping on the mini-tramp & landed on the blue mat) Dorothy: Go, Captain! Wow! Henry: Ooh, look at the Captain jump high into the air! Here I go! Whoa! Jump! Oh! Ho-ho! (Wags barks) Henry: Wow, what a big jump, Captain! Whoa! (Wags barks) Henry: Beautiful landing. Dorothy: Thank you! Thank you! Henry: Here goes Wags. Whoa! (Wags barks) Dorothy: Whoa! I missed the trampoline. I think I'll just sit down and have a rest. Henry: Ooh, wow! Ho-ho! Dorothy: Great job, Captain. Henry: And now... jumping over two! Dorothy: (giggles) Henry: Tricky jumping there, Captain. He's going to jump over three people! Whoa! (Wags barks) Dorothy: Yay! Henry: That was lots of fun. (Shot transition to Greg jumping on the mini-tramp) Greg: Whoa, thanks, guys. And remember, don't try that at home, everybody. I think I might keep it a little bit simple myself. This has been Network Wiggles News. I'm Greg Wiggle. Until next time, may all your wiggles be good wiggles. Keep wiggling! (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background then it translates to Anthony & the kids are painting a picture of the bush scene) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Hello, everyone. Welcome to Anthony's Workshop. It's very exciting. Today we are doing a mural. Well, what that means is we put out a long piece of paper and everybody's painting on the one piece of paper different scenes. Today we thought we'd look at a bush scene, so everybody's doing bush settings and wonderful nature things. Have a look at this, everyone. Natalie, what have you been painting? Natalie: Um... A tree. Anthony: A tree. A wonderful tree. You see lots of trees in the bush. And Llewllyn's doing something very interesting. (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! A scene where Joseph & Dominic are holding a slate) Joseph & Dominic: Welcome to Network Wiggles (children singing) Go, go, go, go, go, go Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Greg: (singing) Welcome to our TV Show Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Dorothy: Everybody, let's go Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Greg: (singing) Welcome to our TV Show Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Dorothy: Everybody, let's go Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword has joined the show Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there Greg: (singing) He loves to pirate dance Captain Feathersword: Oh ho I love to pirate dance Greg: (singing) Let's get together with everyone (with The Other Wiggles singing) And go go go Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Greg: (singing) Welcome to our TV Show Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Dorothy: Everybody, let's go Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo! Wow! Look at all those lights Hoo-hoo! And they're all shining on me Whoa-ho! Hey I'm on TV, who ho hoo Greg: (singing) Dorothy and Wags have joined us too Wags': Ruff! With Henry in his eight-legged pants Henry: Whoa! So let's get together with everyone and (with The Other Wiggles singing) Go go go, go, go, go Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Greg: (singing) Welcome to our TV Show Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Greg: (singing) Everybody let's, everybody let's Everybody let's (children singing) go, go, go, go! (Captain Feathersword laughs, Wags barks & Dorothy giggles until when the song finishes while shot transition to Jeff, Anthony & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Greg bouncing a ball then it translates to Dorothy and Captain having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: What's the matter, Captain? Captain: Oh, Dorothy, my magic weathersword tells me that it's the end of the show. Dorothy: Oh, that's true. Captain: But, never fear, Dorothy, there's another episode of Network Wiggles tomorrow! Dorothy: Oh, goody. Captain: See you later, me hearties! Let's go, Dorothy. Dorothy: 'Bye, everyone! Captain and Dorothy: Bah bah bah bah bah bah! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a yellow background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002